the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 August 2018
00:16-49 Hmm. 00:17-40 wow 00:17-45 this chat is dead 00:17-48 ya like jazz? 00:18-00 It's okay. 00:18-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:18-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:18-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:19-10 Ya like jazz, sf? 00:20-37 no one likes jazz :( 00:21-18 Welp. 00:22-38 Chris McFarlane is one of the best characters of TDL 00:22-44 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:22-54 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:22-59 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 00:23-07 Hiya o/ 00:23-36 does anyone know what happened to Jenburton's account? 00:24-06 Syde, PM. 00:24-07 her userpage on cc is gone and she no longer has a pfp 00:24-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:25-10 Hey Meadow! o/ 00:28-04 GTg. 00:28-07 Okay- 00:28-11 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:28-15 So, she choose to retire from FANDOM. 00:28-21 Farewell, Chase McFly. 00:29-40 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 00:30-17 Hey Calculon! o/ 00:30-26 Welcome, CalculonTheInkRobot. 00:30-40 hello 00:30-50 https://robloxianmythhunters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic (facepalm) 00:31-32 ? 00:31-38 Hey Ink o/ 00:31-44 sup 00:32-38 Hey Meadow! o/ 00:33-23 found my favorite function 00:33-38 I assume people are moving o from FANDOM? 00:33-44 I should move on too; 00:34-20 discord is slaughtering fandom atm 00:34-40 Only as a chatting service. 00:35-00 I said slaughtering cause it sounds better that its gutting it with a machete 00:35-01 Soon; 00:35-13 I will move on, and NO ONE will notice I left 00:35-47 huh who's there? 00:36-01 an invisible person is speaking! 00:36-30 Sure 00:36-57 TIme to move on form FANDOM rn 00:37-00 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 00:37-08 \o 00:37-12 Welcome, Loretta742. 00:37-14 Hiya Person o/ 00:37-35 Loretta! o/ 00:38-27 I got the stupidest dm on discord "how do you spell china?" 00:38-32 ....... 00:38-35 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Reese_Salance?diff=97665 It only says 15 in the context. 00:38-42 Exactly how you spelled it. 00:38-48 Oh, lol. 00:38-58 my friends are stupid fucks.... 00:39-03 That's what your answer to them would be. 00:39-17 just a dead silence 00:39-38 Hi syde and Korra 00:40-06 I didn't mean to change her age. It was an accident. (As stupid as that sounds it is indeed true) 00:40-22 So what should be done about it? 00:40-54 a five min timeout 00:41-41 Nu Timeouts 00:41-49 SIT DOWN 00:42-07 NU 00:42-34 yes! 00:42-37 meadow doesn't deserve a timeout! that's too much! 00:42-54 b big she deserves a block for life, instead 00:43-08 holy fuck! 00:43-17 its to big of a sentence 00:43-38 Guess I'm blocked, I'll see you guys never. Bye o/ 00:43-40 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 00:43-53 huh 00:43-53 ._. 00:44-02 omg 00:44-02 http://prntscr.com/khu5be 00:44-08 omg 00:44-11 omg 00:44-23 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 00:44-27 if only all blocks were just because "akumi said so" 00:44-35 Welcome, Meadowleaf. 00:44-44 wb Meadow! o/ 00:44-55 wt just happen? 00:45-20 /me does the evil finger triangle 00:45-37 hmmm 00:45-43 OH NO Not the triangle 00:45-46 What's the evil finger triangle? 00:45-56 look it up 00:46-53 oh noes 00:46-54 meadow its either timeout or I get....creative 00:47-20 But I already got banned 00:47-37 then how are you here! 00:47-45 you broke the matrix! 00:47-48 It's all in your head 00:48-08 nothing but anime in my head so 00:48-19 try someplace else... 00:49-02 fffffffffuck I hit the clear window button 00:49-05 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 00:51-47 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:52-01 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 00:53-02 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 00:53-19 Welcome, TheJorraFanatic. 00:53-25 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:53-26 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:53-37 Jack! o/ 00:53-43 Syde! o/ 00:53-45 And lol. 00:53-52 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:54-00 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:56-03 Who 00:56-05 's next? 00:59-57 In? 01:01-01 Saying hi to me. 01:01-03 The hell is this: 01:01-03 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650811 01:01-47 It's a RP. 01:02-11 I never would have known that. 01:02-18 Thank you very much, Mr. 65. 01:02-19 My favourite replies will be 1'd up. 01:02-29 Unless they are my own. 01:02-50 Not because they're bad but because they're funny. :P 01:03-07 Although the point of them is to be bad. :P 01:03-49 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 01:05-06 Perhaps, I should let you in on a secret. 01:05-12 I enjoy watching bad movies. 01:05-20 Interesting. 01:06-24 Not because I like them but because there's just something enjoyable about how bad they are. 01:09-15 I put myself in it BUT... 01:09-20 give me credit. I had myself die. 01:09-47 Lmao. 01:10-32 How many times have you died again? 01:10-38 Then again I have this where if I'm in the roleplay I die. 01:10-45 243 now. 01:13-00 I cannot believe we truly have a meme RP. 01:13-05 I guess it was bound to happen. 01:14-34 I love how we're all shitposting and Syde is still posting serious replies, lol. 01:14-56 I guess because I joined to RP, not shitpost. 01:16-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:16-10 I did say you can do whatever you want. Serious replies count. :P 01:17-01 I propose SF joins. 01:17-35 Support. 01:17-52 I propose BH and EnA do as well! 01:18-11 Yeah, SF is guaranteed to join. 01:18-17 It's his destiny. 01:19-20 Me too. 01:19-43 Oh and if this causes the canon RP to die, I will shut it down until it's back up. 01:19-53 Sounds good. 01:19-56 Sure. 01:20-03 Canon RP died a while ago. 01:20-05 Don't let it kill the canon RP. 01:20-11 Nooooooooo. 01:21-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:24-23 wait, memes? shitposting? //runs to discussions post 01:24-30 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:24-35 o/ 01:24-49 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:25-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:25-29 Sure, EnA. 01:25-53 anyway, i must leave now, but i will sleep on it and write the best meme you've ever seen in your entire life. night, TDL~ 01:26-05 Bye. o/ 01:26-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:26-35 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:32-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-23 AFK, playing a game. 01:37-09 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:37-43 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:37-46 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:39-01 wb Loud! o/ 01:39-21 I usually wait for most of the users to disappear for the night before playing a game. 01:39-47 Just in-case I'm needed in chat. 01:40-45 I'm keeping an eye on chat, just playing on my 3DS as well. 01:41-15 Well when playing The Sims games, you can't watch chat as well. 01:41-30 Then do not and let me mod 01:41-34 ! 01:41-54 Without chat mod rights? Sure. 01:42-01 Seems reasonable to me. 01:42-06 Me too. 01:49-13 C.Memer65 01:52-19 Back. 01:52-24 Sure 01:54-02 Back, 01:54-03 sure 01:55-59 Sure. 02:01-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:01-42 Where is kitty Aiisuiy sama kun? 02:02-17 In bad place 02:03-17 FalcoLombardi99 respond yet? 02:03-19 Can you not call her that? 02:03-21 Sure. 02:03-24 wb Ferry! o/ 02:04-25 Appreciate it C.S. 02:04-33 Will SF join the meme RP? 02:04-44 Absolutely not. 02:05-08 And why not? 02:05-08 Because PS will view it badly? 02:05-26 And why would they believe such a thing? 02:06-22 WHo is PS 02:06-32 YOU 02:06-43 A group of t**** that sit around and meme wikis and servers. 02:06-52 PS is Party "S"entral 02:07-01 "YOUR mum" you mean, SBVTLH? 02:07-03 Interesting. 02:08-17 This "roleplay" is currently far greater than the 5th, as expected. 02:08-33 Someone has now truly come out of nowhere screaming at the top of their lungs 02:08-39 CMF will truly rule this RP. 02:08-55 Fun Fact: 02:09-07 The meme RP is basically the never ending story thread on ESB 02:09-25 Sure. 02:09-29 And FL99 is RPing with himself. 02:09-42 Sure 02:09-46 Are you surprised? 02:09-54 He and Savoy both hail from Smt64 and Friends. 02:10-18 Not really surprised. 02:10-44 Proposal: 02:10-52 The meme RP becomes canon 02:11-07 I believe TDLCrew will lose two members soon. 02:11-15 Both administrators and no other rights. 02:11-36 No. 02:11-37 Who, tkf?? 02:11-46 ___ and ___? 02:11-52 Yep. 02:12-06 Sure 02:12-47 I agree, blank and blank will leave. 02:12-59 Frankly the Second Non-Canon roleplay is nothing special. 02:13-27 Proposal: 02:13-48 A TDL RP is made where the characters find their way to modern day NYC 02:13-59 Totally not rehashed form ANY other movie 02:14-20 As long as they go to Brownsville and Deep Carnarsie. 02:14-26 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:14-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:14-34 True 02:15-41 s Also later in the RP some characters from the TDL universe come to NYC to search for the main characters 02:16-24 Get McFly, Lombardi, in on that one. 02:16-30 ^ 02:16-40 Maybe we can see The Band II: Electric Boogalo. 02:16-56 Maybe Zombie Deadsong, too. 02:18-10 I have a concern on Chase McFly's recent reply to the JackNinja roleplay, it seems he did a regular reply that would be fit for the canon. 02:18-54 What? 02:18-58 WHat is The Band RP? 02:19-22 OMG! 02:19-35 He truly did add something from the canon into the meme RP. 02:19-35 CMF the TDL God made an appearance in the meme RP 02:19-40 ^ 02:23-20 Atticus Anoethite has adknowledged this 02:24-12 Let it be known that this meme RP will gather more replies than the canon. 02:25-40 It seems CMF one-hit killed RS. 02:26-28 wait wth 02:26-33 lemme reread this 02:26-44 Lmao. 02:27-06 If you do, you will think WTF. 02:27-26 He posted that at the same time as me! 02:27-32 Good, good 02:27-43 Thankfully I edited my reply! 02:27-56 Lmfao. 02:28-02 Dippy added Putin. 02:28-03 ^ 02:28-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:28-20 I believe SBVTLH will join this RP now! 02:30-22 CMF is a big baddie now I presume? 02:30-23 ;( 02:30-28 :( ;( 02:30-42 LOL. 02:31-35 The baddies are coming. 02:33-10 Sure 02:34-28 I assume C.Syde65 is a big baddie. 02:34-30 The meme RP is crazy! 02:34-43 C.Syde65 can answer this 02:35-01 I did answer the meme RP. 02:35-04 Let it be known that the meme RP will surpass the canon tonight. 02:36-29 Putin memes never die. 02:36-51 Let this be known; 02:37-20 Putin will forever be a memelord 02:37-54 Just waht is FL99 doing? 02:37-56 *what 02:38-08 He is making tDL great again! 02:38-10 Something overdue: Killing the Teen Titans Go. 02:38-42 Yeah, 02:38-48 It's time to get the demon babies in this RP. 02:39-24 SO, 02:39-30 Lets get a recap of the Meme RP 02:39-36 And I have the perfect idea for them to enter. 02:39-40 Also, RIP SpongeBob. 02:39-45 ^ 02:40-16 Who upvoted my appearance? :P 02:41-22 The meme RP is dead 02:42-29 The demon babies HAVE entered. 02:44-03 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:44-29 Damn it! 02:44-36 Lol. 02:44-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:44-44 I see Ember has joined the RP. :D 02:44-48 Hey Mess! o/ 02:45-03 hey 02:45-22 He made them disappear! 02:45-23 I thought we said no more demon babies? 02:45-25 Damn it all! 02:45-38 not every RP needs that 02:45-43 And this was legit a meme RP. 02:45-46 Like (facepalm) 02:45-54 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650811 02:45-54 Read it. 02:45-55 still kora!! 02:46-00 We're talking about a meme RP. 02:46-05 ^ 02:46-10 that doesn't need to be in every non-canon rp! 02:46-15 The Meme RP has almost no limitations. 02:46-18 Have you even read it? 02:46-22 None of the crazy stuff is there. 02:46-25 There's still the canon RP though. 02:46-31 Just fifty demon babies appeared and attacked Syde's characters. 02:46-37 at least promise me that there was no birth that they just appeared? 02:46-41 The demon babies won't appear in the canon RP. 02:46-51 I literally just said they just appeared! 02:46-53 They just appeared because it's not meant to make much sense. :P 02:47-03 Wait, in the canon RP? 02:47-09 No, the meme one. 02:47-18 that's better and funnier if they just randomly appeared 02:47-20 I'm getting to the meme RP. 02:47-41 I cannot believe 02:47-50 Putin killed SpongeBob in a TDL RP. 02:48-04 Oh, I see now Korra. 02:48-14 I see me too. 02:48-21 Things were going so fast, it was hard to keep up. 02:48-28 i 02:48-30 Good. 02:48-34 The wiki is RPing again. 02:48-35 Better close some tabs. 02:48-40 Sure, it's a literal meme RP. 02:48-51 But a meme RP was bound to happen eventually. 02:48-52 But he come back to life because things. 02:48-58 lowkey want Melissa to randomly appear and say "Yeah Sure" and disappear again 02:49-15 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 02:49-18 AA already said "Yeah sure"! 02:49-23 Welcome, Loretta742. 02:49-26 still! 02:49-32 and who the hell is AA 02:49-33 I'm gonna try and reply 02:49-36 \o 02:49-36 to the main RP. 02:49-42 Atticus Anotehite. 02:49-44 Loretta! o/ 02:50-05 Let it be known that this meme RP already has half of what the canon currently has. 02:50-08 hi syde 02:50-14 and korra 02:50-35 Well the meme RP, unlike the canon RP, isn't that well thought out. 02:50-40 So it's to be expected. 02:50-53 I am so happy TDL is RPing again. 02:51-24 I replied to the canon one just so it don't die. 02:51-38 Good. (content) 02:52-09 Quick, I need a batshit African dictator to meme. :P 02:52-28 Just meme __. 02:52-52 Now I will bring more demon babies to attack the two brothers. 02:53-34 this is meant to be random correct? 02:53-39 I cannot wait for MoH to join. 02:53-40 Did Q online 02:53-41 Yep! 02:53-42 Do what you want. 02:53-53 Q hasn't really been online in the past two days. @Loretta 02:54-05 Though he joined here about an hour ago and only did o/ 02:54-09 http://prntscr.com/khv02k LOL This is too much. 02:54-10 i'm going to think of a random reply to drop in for the meme 02:54-52 what time did he left? 02:55-15 why? 02:55-15 Not sure what the Provost brothers will do without wands. Neither of them are wizards, and neither of them pretend to be either. (The bit with Harrison believing that he had magical powers being written out from his page) 02:55-33 uh 02:55-34 They will fight with their fists. 02:55-36 what? 02:55-41 They'll have to use weapons instead. 02:55-46 Which will enrage the demon babies, and they will attack more. 02:56-00 Biting their arms with their tiny teeth, determined to cause chaos. 02:56-12 What chance does a 13 year old and an 11-12 year old have against demon babies? 02:56-33 None. 02:56-40 k 02:56-50 Thanks korra 02:57-00 And what did I do? 02:57-31 The best chance because anything can happen. 02:57-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:57-57 Thanks for telling me 02:58-01 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:58-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:58-08 Melissa rode in on a winged beast scaring the demon babies away as she yelled. "There's demon babies, now I'm mad." (I didn't reply with this. This is for the meme) 02:58-29 No! 02:58-33 Reply with it. It would be fun. 02:58-37 "There's demon babies. Welp, now I'm mad" 02:58-50 I would support replying with it anyway. 02:59-19 lol ok then 02:59-41 I cannot wait for AA to come in riding a bear and beating his chest. 02:59-51 lol. 03:00-03 That could happen too. ;) 03:00-17 No, wait. 03:00-17 I have a better idea. 03:02-59 This meme RP is actually quite fun. 03:04-41 Now he's throwing a fit. 03:05-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:05-56 I'm angry. :D 03:06-03 Me too. 03:06-12 Who's throwing one? 03:07-41 AA. 03:07-49 Ah, right. 03:09-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:09-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:10-17 Who's the one upvoting these comments that isn't me? 03:10-56 Idk. 03:11-28 I don't know. 03:11-42 I wish it told you the users that upvoted the comments. 03:12-05 I already said I would upvote comments I loved the most there aside from my own. 03:12-31 I think it might be Ember. 03:12-57 And it's dead now. 03:13-07 We could ask her. 03:15-05 Melissa insulted AA 03:15-25 I'd expect nothing less from someone such as her. 03:15-51 "The fit was thrown so much and so hard that it was severely injured and was taken to hospital." 03:16-08 Teehee. 03:16-27 Shouldn't it be 03:16-29 iA fit. 03:16-55 No, it's the same fit. 03:17-37 Exactly! 03:17-50 "Now I'm throwing a fit" 03:17-50 It should be "A fit"! 03:18-03 And it was that fat. 03:18-06 *fit 03:18-12 lol. 03:21-59 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 03:26-47 What the hell Falco can it at least be TDL related 03:27-29 FL99 is not here! 03:27-36 And he's pulling a Steven! 03:28-13 ik hes not! 03:29-07 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 03:29-07 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 03:29-23 �� 03:30-23 XDXD look at my reply 03:30-28 KPG! O/ 03:30-40 Sure. 03:31-06 you were late korra 03:31-10 bad boi 03:31-13 And?! 03:31-17 WHAT is Falco doing?! 03:31-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:31-35 took you 1 min to reply ���� 03:31-45 bad boi 03:31-49 very bad boi 03:32-11 Oh. 03:32-14 XD she rejected Oliver 03:32-18 she flew off quickly 03:32-25 xd 03:33-23 Oh. 03:33-27 http://prntscr.com/khv958 03:33-54 Oh my. We have an audience. 03:34-03 oh lord 03:34-13 they are like "What the hell?" 03:34-15 lol. 03:34-20 Yeah, probably. 03:34-45 We have an audience? 03:35-47 no 03:36-26 Yeah, that IRC. 03:37-17 http://prntscr.com/khva1c 03:37-52 :O 03:37-55 exposed 03:39-10 I assume we are RPing TDL while FL99 is RPing Teen Titans. 03:39-58 Well, you can do what you want. I originally didn't RP as TDL. 03:40-05 Sure. 03:40-21 He is RPing with himself though. 03:40-37 he looks insane 03:40-50 Never do that again, 03:41-43 ? 03:41-57 Said never do that again! 03:42-14 ? 03:42-27 I'm off to upvote Mess's (Falco join chat) as that is one of my favourite parts. :P 03:42-50 STOP! Never do it again! 03:42-54 Sure, Dippy. 03:45-18 Melissa smacked a demon baby 03:45-22 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:45-26 Good. 03:45-50 Bobby Hart! o/ 03:45-51 So there are characters in the TDL RP named Kaz and Oliver cough cough Mighty Med 03:46-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 03:46-09 um 03:46-22 Kaz has been a main character since forever 03:46-22 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 03:46-25 @ Bobby Hart - Don't you remember when you co-wrote "Last Train to Clarksville" with Tommy Boyce? 03:46-33 Hey Falco! o/ 03:46-35 Sure 03:46-35 Oliver has been around since 2017. 03:46-53 SO, 03:46-57 Kaz is from the start of the RP 03:46-59 Kaz is a man character now? 03:47-03 What did you need me in chat for? 03:47-07 >man character 03:47-09 Kaz no longer a bid baddie? :) 03:47-15 big* 03:47-15 hes one of the main baddies 03:47-23 hes a bigger baddie then his daddy 03:47-31 Sure 03:47-37 lmao 03:47-44 Mess, I got Falco on chat for you. 03:48-04 I am just pointing it out I am not saying it was done on purpose 03:49-07 Falco whats up with the TTG RP yeah Jack said anythings allowed but you should get someone to RP it with you so then its not just you ohhhhhhhhhh it would be something to see those characters meet Melissa and the others 03:49-23 Never do that again. 03:49-27 Idek what that was. 03:50-08 anyways 03:50-17 Melissa is abusing that baby 03:50-26 Holy shit. 03:51-11 Wow. 03:51-32 I loved how the baby smacked Hart's character at the end XD 03:51-32 03:51-53 Same. 03:52-24 http://prntscr.com/khvdrg 03:52-31 I kinda wanna see Oliver attempt to steal Starfire from Robin 03:52-35 "pink rainbow unicorn leaves guns there and goes away" the hell? 03:52-46 What a brilliant idea! 03:52-48 Poor, poor Fanatic 03:52-58 Reading Russian people talking 03:52-59 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 03:52-59 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 03:53-03 I love how Chase just killed Richard earlier, 03:53-10 ^ 03:53-14 And then Hart was like "Wait wth" after he realized it. 03:53-23 CMF is a big baddie now :( 03:53-30 Mhm. :( 03:53-41 Jack 03:53-50 how are you happy and angry at the same time? 03:53-55 He's not a smol goodie anymore 03:54-02 Good question. 03:54-11 that's like the two opposite emotions you cant feel at the same time 03:54-11 Now I'm happy despite me being mad and slapping you. 03:54-24 I'm very angry. :) 03:54-29 Me too. :) 03:54-32 SO angry. :) 03:54-59 Now we're throwing a fit (wink) 03:55-03 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 03:55-04 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 03:55-04 :D 03:55-05 too angry 03:55-07 Jack 03:55-11 "Ouch" said the fit. 03:55-15 I smacked Savannah 03:55-24 well Melissa did* 03:56-17 Oh no she didn't. :P 03:57-16 lol 03:57-19 cat fight 03:57-32 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 03:57-33 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 03:58-19 Beast Boy turning into a cat for this is just perfect. XD 03:58-54 lol 04:01-19 I hate how when I refresh the RP page it puts me five hours back and I need to click "See more replies" five times just to get to the latest reply 04:01-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 04:02-07 We're too fast lel. 04:02-13 if you go to the original discussions page and we click the post it doesn't do that til after a few replies then just redo it that's what I do 04:02-14 Ikr. @Hart 04:02-42 link discussions I closed the tab by accident 04:03-16 Let it be known that this non-canon RP surpassed the canon in replies is less than 24 hours. 04:03-28 well whenever I try to go to discussions by myself it says "There has been a problem processing this" or something 04:03-37 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650811 04:04-22 Where did Melissa get CLAWS from? 04:04-32 Magic 04:04-34 nails 04:04-41 It says claws! 04:04-50 girls can scratch people with their nails 04:04-57 ah crap meant to type nails 04:04-57 Sadly, 04:05-00 It says claws. 04:05-20 fixed 04:05-27 My fingernails are pretty long RN 04:05-28 lol. 04:06-17 "And then all the male characters fawn over the cat fig-no let's not. 04:06-49 lol 04:07-05 Chick fights are hot, ngl. 04:08-13 Too bad one of them is Atticus Anoethite's sister 04:08-14 sYou creep. 04:08-23 sNo u. 04:08-34 AA is walking between his two favorite rocks. 04:08-38 no u* @tkf 04:08-43 One of you guys should do something to one of them. 04:09-09 The rocks kill Atticus. XP 04:09-21 Top Ten Anime Betrayals. 04:09-30 YE. 04:10-59 Melissas now pulling Savsnnahs hair and i'm laughing this is horrible but don't break them up just yet' 04:11-37 Funny, lol. 04:12-01 I see CS65 was on HP Discussions. 04:12-04 http://prntscr.com/khviay 04:12-06 Richard Smith has moved on form the Big Baddies 04:12-11 from* 04:13-15 Oh yeah, I just remembered, I think some of 04:13-22 Yeah. 04:13-28 those... 04:13-40 I've been on the Harry Potter Wiki for a long time. I'm just not a frequent editor there. 04:16-00 The meme RP has surpassed the Ep5 RP 04:16-49 I did not know Melissa and Savannah were cats. 04:17-10 They are, surprisingly 04:17-28 Mellissa is a shapeshifter 04:17-47 Who's making reply 100? 04:17-51 ME 04:17-55 Me. 04:17-59 I already did it. 04:18-50 ;( 04:19-19 ok someone break up the fight 04:19-52 "Ah, Kaz! Can you please stop being a big baddie?" Richard Smith asks. 04:20-08 "Ah, Kaz! Can you please stop being a big baddie?" Richard Smith asks. 04:20-24 "Ah, Kaz! Can you please stop being a big baddie?" Richard Smith asks. 04:21-23 why did Savannah just become a damn cat? 04:22-03 Fix his post to say girls! 04:24-49 TDL gonna have a BBQ 04:25-20 Yep. 04:25-24 With Big, big bad baddies. 04:25-45 Sure 04:26-05 Meanwhile Oliver acts ageist and mocks Piercy and Harrison's weapons. :( 04:27-44 I cannot wait for SF to see this RP. 04:30-19 "I hate Trump!" said the chap with the MAGA cap. 04:31-13 Even though Harrison and Piercy officially start of bad, they always seem to have "some" good in them. 04:31-27 *off 04:34-38 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:35-32 Hey guys. O/ I have a quick question, how do you get the characters and blogposts box to be on the side of the homepage on desktop? 04:36-19 One second, I'm pulling the main page up now. 04:36-19 Hey Popstar! o/ 04:36-46 O/ Syde 04:36-48 Ok Korra! 04:38-05 Alright, got it. 04:38-30 https://pastebin.com/0Lab0Wxs 04:39-18 LOL Syde. 04:39-52 Assuming they are orphans who are not in an orphanage. :P 04:40-12 Well it's true. 04:40-28 Wtf 04:40-29 As neither of them know that their father is still alive. 04:40-47 I keep clicking my Discussions notification and it keeps taking me to Dippy's profile page. 04:40-56 LEL. 04:41-06 Yeah, I've experienced similar. 04:42-36 What? 04:42-39 The reaction of all of us to the RP. 04:43-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:44-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:44-14 Ohh! Ok! Thanks Korra! I understand! :) 04:44-17 Jack get a new pick up line before Melissa knees your character 04:44-38 Yw, Elks. 04:44-45 No, I suck at pick-up lines. Also, that would be funny. 04:44-50 Jn5 moved on form playing Savannah 04:45-04 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 04:45-56 BTW, I have a driving lesson in half an hour so if I'm not doing anything then, that's why. 04:46-43 Imagine if I had a driving lesson at 10:00 04:47-48 i want Richard lol 04:48-28 lol. 04:48-45 no- 04:49-18 What? 04:49-31 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 04:49-50 I am on neither side, I would just like this EPIC battle to end." 04:50-38 Sure 04:52-27 I don't think Harrison and Piercy are on either side either, as long as either of those sides are against The Demon. 04:52-47 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 04:52-47 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 04:53-10 Man, for children, they're quite loyal. I feel bad for their parents, missing out on such obedient children. 04:56-13 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 04:56-56 Well there are other examples of characters that are quite loyal to those that they follow. Like Wen and Li Yong Fa were initially loyal to the Shadow Alliance, and later to Yamato and his gang once they'd switched sides. And Harry Potter has always shown a reasonable level of loyalty towards Albus Dumbledore. 04:57-09 True. 04:57-23 And I'm talking about when Harry was younger, not in the later books. 04:58-34 Syde LIKES anime? 04:58-57 I've always liked Battle B-Daman. 05:00-06 Several kid characters tend to make me look like a little shit by comparison sometimes. :P 05:00-48 lol. 05:05-30 Me too. 05:05-38 Me too has made its way into the RP. 05:06-46 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:06-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:06-57 Dems have no future. 05:07-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:07-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:07-22 Hey, sorry, one last question, on my wikiI tried doing it for my home page but it doesnt seem to be working. Any suggestions? 05:07-23 wb Popstar and South! o/ 05:07-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:07-36 Oh. 05:07-49 Didn't realise South left, but it's all good because he joined again. 05:08-09 oh, thanks. Also any suggestions? 05:08-49 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 05:08-59 South, we don't want you in the RP. 05:09-06 We NEED you in the RP. 05:09-36 True. 05:09-49 Delete that roleplay imediately. 05:09-50 Welp. Popstar left. 05:09-50 Noreplyz just randomly asked me if I was uni. 05:09-52 *was in 05:09-53 Nah. 05:10-03 Let me think. 05:10-06 Uhhh... 05:10-07 no. 05:10-11 If we did that, you wouldn't be able to participate in it. 05:10-11 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:10-17 wb Popstar! o/ 05:10-25 I did wonder if you would be rejoining. 05:10-35 I have been here the whole time 05:10-57 The screen says you left and rejoined. 05:11-03 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:11-22 Oh 05:11-23 Simply delete the second non canon roleplay. 05:11-29 Bad in Iboth ways 05:11-36 iboth ways 05:11-43 Ok, but any suggestions though? Sorry, I reloaded rn and it looks like i missed some comments. 05:12-03 No, I am under-bribed for that. 05:12-56 Looks like we are either getting a Heaven icon or no new icon. 05:12-57 Lmfao. 05:13-24 I'm a bit busy, can one of you please help her? 05:13-43 Explain her need. 05:13-47 Or have her 05:14-17 Can you link it please, Elks? 05:14-34 w:c:kart-kingdom-pbs-kids 05:14-44 Thanks. 05:14-50 No problem 05:16-17 Actually, I gtg now. 05:16-17 Syde is good at this, so can you assist her, Syde? 05:16-25 Um...okay. 05:16-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:17-24 \o 05:17-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:17-39 o/ 05:17-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:17-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:18-13 I hope the second non canon roleplay is soon concluded. 05:18-47 It will only be concluded if you have participated in it. You are a master of memes. I'm surprised at your hesitation. 05:19-07 I suspect it should wrap up shortly. 05:21-25 Why do you want it dead so bad? 05:21-47 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 05:21-47 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 05:23-11 brb/ 05:23-15 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 05:23-31 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:24-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:24-43 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 05:24-57 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:26-30 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 05:26-30 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 05:26-33 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 05:26-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:26-42 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:29-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:30-17 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 05:32-46 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 05:32-47 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:33-03 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:34-13 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 05:34-20 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:34-50 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 05:35-52 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:36-22 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 05:36-37 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:36-56 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:38-17 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:44-24 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 05:45-09 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 05:54-04 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 06:00-39 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 06:00-40 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 06:56-45 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 07:02-44 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 07:02-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 07:02-50 Back. 07:03-10 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 07:03-36 wb Jack! o/ 07:03-42 Hey Missy! o/ 07:03-45 Thanks. 07:03-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 07:03-50 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 07:04-00 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 08:31-39 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 08:31-41 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 08:33-26 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 09:36-05 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 09:36-34 oh 09:36-35 eW 09:36-36 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 09:37-28 Lol. 10:11-29 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 10:11-34 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 10:41-28 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 10:44-01 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 10:55-36 wb Jack and Missy! o/ 10:58-24 thank you 10:58-43 (happy) 10:59-49 Thanks. 11:00-17 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:00-20 o/ 11:00-25 Maybe James shall join the RP. :p 11:00-26 Hi. 11:01-15 Gotta go 11:01-16 \o 11:01-24 Bye. 11:01-26 LOL. 11:01-41 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 11:01-48 Bye 11:02-54 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~